The Joy of being Happy
by thisME
Summary: 16 year old Bella was suddenly adducted one day after school. She was not killed Thank god . Instead, she was forced into a basement room with a pair of mesmerize green eyes. What happens when love happens in the strangest places? OOC/AU/AH


Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.

This is a new story I'm working on.

Got the idea while watching "Flightplan". But just want you to know, the plot is totally irrelevant to the movie.

**This story has a VERY different writing style to my other story; What went Wrong? This story is also slightly less realistic than WWW.**

More after you read.

* * *

"Alice! No. You go first. I'll catch up with you later."

Alice, my best friend was forcing me to go shopping again. No matter how many times I tried to get out of it, she'll never take no for an answer. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice and everything, she's fun, loyal, smart, and funny and everything else you want in a best friend. Even though our personalities are at the opposite ends of the world, somehow we just click. In all my sixteen years of knowing her, I truly can't find anyone else greater than her.

"Fine. You know what? Go do that lame excuse you came up with and I'll see you tomorrow." Alice was surprising calm as she hugged me goodbye.

I was surprised.

This is the first time Alice has let me do something else instead of going shopping.

I was overjoyed.

I was ecstatic.

Without questioning and without another glance, I quickly rushed out of the school's main door before Alice changed her mind and dragged me back in again.

As I stepped out, the sun was shining brightly here in Forks, where I was conceived and raised. This teensy-weensy town, with a population of only 3000 has no secrets. You'll get used to the fact that you'll know everything about your neighbour. For example, just the other day, I found out that the family two doors down the street plays bingo every Sunday night and showers together every Wednesday evening. That is one fact that I'll never get used to.

To celebrate my freedom of ditching shopping for once, I decided to take a walk in the woods behind my house. I crunched through the leaves that laid in the muddy soil and fought my way through the fallen branches. The sight that set before me was fabulous. In front of me, there was this clearing of green field with the sun beaming on it. I usually come here about once a week to just rejuvenate myself. No one knows of this place and it's my little sanctuary and I feel a little selfish and happy because of that.

An hour passed when I suddenly hear a clear noise of footsteps approached nearer and closer. Confused as I was, since no one ever came here, I turned around to check out who actually found my place.

"Hello?" I called out, wanting to let the stranger know that it's safe.

No answer.

"Hello?" I called out again.

No answer again.

Confused and nosy as I am, I stood up and walked in the direction of the sound I first heard.

It was too dark for me to see anything, so I approached closer. Finally, I made out a tall man leaning against a tree truck peering at me.

Getting fed up that this guy didn't respond to me the first time, I turned around and said, "It's ok. I was just leaving anyways."

Silence.

Pissed off, I walked off and not even hearing the guy calling out to me.

"Wait! I got lost. Can you please help me with the map?" A clear voice rang out.

Softening up, I went back towards the guy and stretched out my hand to reach for the map.

Without blinking, I suddenly find myself on the ground with my wrists tangled up into this man's hand.

I started screaming for help, but it was useless since no one ever comes here.

Karma's a bitch.

I yelled and begged this man to let me go, but he didn't respond. He carried me and continued to walk.

"If you stay quiet, you will not die. " The once clear voice became harsh.

I didn't care.

I didn't listen.

Who the fuck listens when you're scared out of their shit?

Who the fuck listens when you're being dragged away?

Who the fuck thinks coherently when a freakishly strong man is dragging you to who knows where?

Who the fuck listens when you're 99 percent sure you're going to die?

Not me. That's for sure.

I ignored this crazy man as I continued to scream for help.

Tears sprang into my eyes and flowed down my face as I realized I might never get to see sunlight again.

I'll never get to go to prom or go shopping with Alice.

Fuck. Shopping. I miss it. I think to myself. If I ever make it out alive, I'll never complain and go shopping with Alice every chance I get.

I started bawling but managed to continue to scream.

The man suddenly stopped and put me down. I tried to get away but he was too strong.

I thought he was going to let me go.

Instead, he pulled something out of his pocket and duct taped my mouth. He put me back up on his shoulder again and continued to drag me to somewhere I don't want to go.

I was scared out of hell and fucked up.

* * *

Sorry if you feel the kidnapping part is a little rushed and cliché, but when I wrote this story, it's not the main storyline.

In case you didn't know, this story is about falling in love in the strangest places, and this whole kidnapping plot is just secondary.

But because I said that, I don't mean I don't take kidnapping seriously, because I do and I hope I didn't offend anyone who has been in a similar situation. If you want to share, please do. I promise I'll listen. :)

Yes I know, it's super duper short. I just want your opinions on whether or not I should continue. If you have ANY ideas (short, long, stupid, controversy, idiotic)feel free to drop me a review.

Even if it's a hate mail, and you just want to rant on and on, on how I created such a horrible story, feel free drop me a review too 'cause I usually find them funny.


End file.
